This invention relates to new and useful improvements in electric dry shavers. The invention relates more particularly to an improved cutter head arrangement which facilitates cleaning and servicing the shaver.
A known form of electric dry shaver comprises a cutter head which is supported by a casing and an electric drive means positioned within the casing for actuating cutter blades of the head. A shroud is positioned between the cutter head and the casing for inhibiting the passage of hair particles from the cutter head into the casing. During operation, hair particles are collected in a hair chamber. This chamber is formed in the cutter head by side wall members and by a pivotally mounted outer cutter. The outer cutter in one shaver arrangement comprises a stationary, apertured surface or foil which cooperates with internally located cutter blades. It can be rotated by the user for exposing the chamber in order to remove collected hair debris from the cutter head. While the pivotally mounted outer cutter provides adequate access to the chamber, at times it would be preferable to more fully expose the chamber. It would be advantageous to provide an outer cutter which is pivotally mounted for enabling routine cleaning of the chamber and which is also demountable for less frequent, thorough cleaning by a user and for replacement of parts when necessary.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a novel mounting arrangement for the outer cutter of a hair chamber in an electric dry shaver.
Another object is to provide an improved pivotally supported outer cutter which can be readily dismounted without disassembly.